The morning after
by Librarian29
Summary: Barba and Benson wake up after spending their first night together at Benson's apartment
1. Chapter 1

He woke up as the morning sun streamed through her bedroom window. He was pleasantly surprised by all the feminine touches in her room. Olivia lay on her side facing him. He rested his head on his hand, elbow on the bed and enjoyed watching her for several minutes: her steady breathing, her open mouth showing perfect teeth, the red highlights in her long hair splayed out on the pillow.

Olivia finally opened her eyes.

"Barba?" she whispered hoarsely, her eyes wide with surprise.

"I think you should call me Rafael after last night, don't you, Olivia?" he asked with the smug grin she had once found so irritating.

"You seem shocked. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to stay over? I should…" he began but she interrupted him.

"No, I wanted you… to…for a long time" She leaned over, forced his head back down on the pillow and kissed him, rumpling his short hair in her fingers.

He glanced at her clock realizing with regret that there was no time for romance if they were to get to work on time.

"I'm going to take a shower and then I need to go back to my place to change my clothes. No telling what the office gossip would be if I show up two days in a row with the same suit, tie, and suspenders!" he joked. "Wanna join me in the shower?" he asked. "I'll wash your back!"

"Only if I get to wash your front" Olivia teased as she grabbed her robe from the foot of the bed and snapped it at him.

He padded naked towards the bathroom, then stopped and turned. She saw wide shoulders and muscles that she hadn't ever been able to see beneath his usual suits and shirts. And last night they had undressed in the dark.

"Olivia, would you like to come see my apartment tonight?" he inquired hesitatingly.

"I bet I can describe it sight unseen" Olivia said. "Elegant and modern but sparsely furnished, extremely neat, a large bedroom closet arranged in some logical order, and an almost empty refrigerator. But cabinets filled with chips and other snacks. Oh, and a fancy coffee maker and a nicely stocked bar. How did I do, Rafael?"

You'll find out tonight!" he laughed as he pulled her toward him realizing that without her heels they were almost the same height.


	2. Chapter 2

The morning after…3 months later

Rafael hurried into his apartment and dropped his heavy briefcase on a chair. It was Friday night and he was exhausted after a long, but successful day in court. The defendant had been found guilty of kidnapping and rape after just a three hour deliberation by the jury. But Rafael had stayed late to catch up on paperwork.

He walked into the bedroom removing his clothes and carefully hanging up his three piece suit. His tie was hung on a special rack in his closet, his suspenders were folded and placed in his bureau drawer with the others in his large collection. He donned pink striped pajama bottoms and turned back the bedcovers to see a naked Olivia waiting for him. He turned off the lamp, but the bedroom room was dimly illuminated by the hall light.

"Good day in court, Counselor?" Olivia inquired, but she had already learned the verdict before she had left SVU. Her team had been instrumental in collecting the damning evidence that had nailed the rapist.

"Yes, let's celebrate!" he said seeming reengergized as he slipped into bed beside her.

Rafael lay on his back. Olivia raised herself up on her right elbow resting her left arm on his chest.  
They gazed at each other as Olivia began what was now a frequent ritual. "What do I love about you, Barba?" she coyly asked.

"You love my hair, Benson" he responded as she playfully ran her fingers through his short brown tresses, tinged with silver.

"I do love to run my fingers through your hair," she admitted.

"What else do I love about you?" she continued, whispering in his ear.

"You love my nose," Rafael answered.

"I love your straight Cuban nose." She slowly drew her finger from the bridge of his nose to its tip, then kissed it. He smiled broadly causing his nose to curve slightly, an action Olivia found so endearing.

He answered the next question before she could ask it. "You love my lips."

She traced her fingers around his mouth, then kissed him.

He then continued. "You love my hands."

"I do," she agreed, taking his left hand in hers and gently massaging his extremely long fingers.

"And what do I love best about you," she inquired, sighing.

"My eyes, you love my eyes," he replied blinking flirtatiously.

"I do love these eyes, your beautiful green hooded eyes. I could stare into those pools forever." She closed his eyes with her fingers and kissed him one more time.

"Don't I have another body part you find adorable?" he suggested, gasping.

She raised herself up and glanced downward. "I guess I could add it to my list. It is hard to ignore," she laughed as she lay down on her back and waited for Rafael to remove his pajamas.


End file.
